Tommy is screwed for blowing up an Island
by Darknight179
Summary: Tommy has destroyed an Island his friends ain't happy so they plan to teach him a lesson through a day with each of his teammates one thing Tommy knows is that he is screwed
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own power rangers or anything like that._**

As Tommy landed in the water the first thought he had been I am so screwed ,the second thought was I am swimming in the ocean with the closest place was 300 miles away and he was not sure he even wanted to go home because of what people will do to him for blowing an Island he thought of each one what they would do.

Jason the red ranger would be really angry and beat him up for being stupid and reckless,Billy the blue ranger would give him a stern lecture with so many difficult words which he would not be able to understand even though Billy has gotten better he would do it just to annoy him and have revenge. Zack the black ranger would just laugh and then hit him on the head with something which can be anything from the newspaper to a chair he had done that before when he blew up the moon with the other reds but he got the most trouble because he led the thing which was unfair. Trini would be one of the worst one he had to deal with since she was a yellow and he would get beaten up,lectured and hit with a flying pan then another lecture he shuddered her lectures was bad but the look she gave you would be the worst because it made him want to hide behind Zordon and beg for forgiveness. The worst one to deal with would be Kimberly heart the his ex girlfriend and first pink,Tommy did not want to know what she would do to him even though he was the first evil ranger then the white ranger and the zeo red then finally the turbo red he was frightened of her hell even Zordon was when one time they had an argument at the command center. Zordon tried to stop the fight she had turned on him and Zordon face was look like he was just trying to go to another dimension after she stopped he just said sorry and said he needed to go somewhere afterwards he called Tommy up there to talk to him and gave him a warning not to ever make her mad he thought that he should have let her handle Zedd and Rita on her own.

Then there was the second team he had worked with Rocky,Adam,Kat, Aisha,Tanya and finally Justin would not be as bad but they would still be hard on him. Rocky would just laugh that he first had to destroy half them moon then now destroy an Island then he would be hungry so he would safe from Adam would be like Jason but not as tough. Aisha would be like Trini but more lecturer then violent and would be upset. Kat liked Tommy but will just hit him with her purse which she had two bricks with her for some reason which hurt a lot. Tanya would be Definitely be like Trini but he was not worried since she is on a tour just like Billy is on Aquitar unless they both teleport which he would hope not then there was Justin he wont do anything he will just say cool and have a star struck expression which will come in handy for Tommy since he will need t.

When Tommy started swimming he saw a boat he waved to it and saw the symbol of light speed rescue he was relived he then saw on the deck was Carter was smiling and laughing at him he dreaded what was coming but he hoped that they would not be on there with him.

When they got him on the boat he was lucky they were not there with him all he would be already dead so the first thing he asked to Carter is "Do they know?"

Carter just smile evilly well that was what Tommy thought and said "Oh they know and they are pissed, Tommy you are screwed man."

Tommy turned pale and looked like he was going to jump of the boat but he said to Carter "Man you got to help me take me to Russia or something. they will kill me I can't stand the lectures or the hitting round the head with handbags with loads of bricks in them,they will make a schedule so they can torture me each themselves. The last time I messed this bad was on the moon and they had me each half a day but that was with you and the others. Since I was on my own it will be at least one whole day with each one!"

Carter looked like he was not trying to laugh but he was failing. The legend Tommy Oliver the greatest ranger ever was scared of his team he can't blame them since his team was bad but he remembered at the end of the moon mission when all the teams were there they were glaring at them all but they glared the hardest at him and Cole he felt sorry for the rookie but he did drive his bike into the evil Zord.

So Carter said to Tommy "Man I am so sorry but they made me come rescue you and said that if I let you go they will torture me instead so its to late since I got the captain to phone them."

All Tommy could say was "I'm so screwed."

* * *

**_Mean while in Angle Grove at the Red Dragon Dojo _**

Jason was watching the news while looking at the bills when suddenly it said "Breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up, many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuated they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing." the news carried on meanwhile Jason glared and said "looks like I should close this dojo for a day to kick Tommy Oliver ass."

Jason thought wait until the rest hear about this he is so screwed.

* * *

_**Still in Angel Grove but at the hospital in the staff room**_

Trini was watching the news just resting from surgery when it said" breaking news an Island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing ." Trini sighed and put it on tape so she could send it to Billy since he would want to join in to torture and teach him a lesson oh Tommy wait until a petite women name starting with K finds out you will want me to torture you she smiled evilly and said "Tommy is screwed."

* * *

_**In Las Angles in the black mammoth record producing music tower**_

Zack was resting before the next person came in to try to make a deal with him so he put on the news and was watching it until it said"breaking news an Island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing." Zack started laughing and stopped he thought well looks like Tommy didn't learn his lesson from the last time oh well just have to hit harder maybe a TV this time he is so screwed.

* * *

_**In Stone Canyon the red ape and black frog gym**_

Adam and Rocky were training with the news on when suddenly the news said "breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing."Adam and Rocky could not believe it they started laughing then shut up and grinned it was their most fun thing they do now days is to teach Tommy Oliver a lesson time which happened pretty much every month Rocky was pissed because Tommy had destroyed half the moon and now an island on his own without him again so he said to Adam "Come on let's go call the others so we can plan how bad it will be but one thing we know Tommy is screwed."

* * *

_**In a dorm room in the Collage of MIT**_

Justin sat on the sofa watching the news he was so bored since he did not have any homework and every body was still completing theirs so he turned on the TV but nothing was on so he put on the news he wasn't really paying attention until it said "breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human with dinosaur thing." Justin could not believe what he was hearing Tommy has done it again he only wished he was there to help him oh well at least he we be tortured...I do need someone to test my newest experiments on. I do know one thing he is screwed.

* * *

_**In England **__**somewhere**_

Tanya was relaxing after just singing in London when she got a text on her phone it was from Rocky it said "Watch this fearless leader is at it again :). when she clicked on the link it showed a news report it said "breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing." Tanya could not believe that Timmy could be that stupid oh when she got her hands on him she called Trini to know what they were going to do but one thing she knew is that Tommy is screwed.

* * *

_**in Washington **_

Aisha was just coming back from a meeting with the senate to try to make them pass laws to try to save the environment but of cause they would not listen to her but she had enough and just wanted a coffee so she went to the nearest place which sold it which was Starbucks. As she was sitting enjoying her coffee watching the news when it said "breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing."That jerk he had done it again I am going to kill him oh I have some great torture plans I can do all embarrassing,one thing she should know is that he screwed .

* * *

**_In Hollywood_**

_K_at had just finished her dance performance to 10,000 people so when she had gone to the pub drinking and partying when she saw on the news it said"breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing"Oh this is good can't believe he would this after when he blew up half the moon oh well look like she needed to put more bricks in her hand bag to knock some sense into him you see the team had split up their ways of teaching a lesson to Tommy she and Zack would knock sense in to his head with some nasty words,then there were Jason,Adam,Rocky would fight him to show what he did. Then there was Trini,Billy, Aisha,Tanya who would lectured him and finally were Kim who they could never out what she was going to Kat knew was Tommy is screwed.

* * *

**_On Aquitar_**

Billy had just making an instant freeze ray which was probably not a good on a water planet but he is a genius when something teleported in front of him was a DVD disk with a note on it saying idiot number 1 has done it again after watching it teleport you and Tanya who is in England to plan. Billy smiled thinking what he could have done so he put in the disk a saw it was the news it said "breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human dinosaur." He could not believe that he had destroyed an Island first he made a rookie destroy half the moon and an Island he thought that Jason was ever so crazy oh well at least I can test this ice ray but I feel sorry for Tommy, Kim will most likely kill him. Oh well one thing I do know is that he is screwed.

* * *

**_In Florida_**

As Kimberly was just relaxing from after teaching her students gymnastics when the news came on it said""breaking news an island 300 miles of Reefside has apparently blown up many people got away but two people are missing these are Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver apparently before people evacuate they saw Tommy Oliver running away from these monsters and a human mixed dinosaur thing." O MY GOD Tommy is so dead when I get my hands on him he will wish he had stayed evil I got to make some phone calls so I can make him suffer. Even though Tommy and Kim were no longer dating they still cared about each over so much they were meant to actually go on a date when he got back from the Island. One thing she did know was that Tommy Oliver is screwed.

* * *

When Tommy got to his Flat in Reefside he was expecting the worst but nobody was there so before he got in the shower he checked him phone for miss calls. It said it was 10 missed calls with voice mail on each so he prepared for the worst when he clicked play.

The first call was from Jason he said"Tommy I cant believe that you blew up an Island , you know the punishment for doing something stupid so come to my Dojo on Monday, that means prepare for a beating because we promised Zordon that we would still punish you for idiotic things,so like I said be prepared man ."

The second call was from Trini she shouted"**THOMAS JAMES OLIVER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. ON TUESDAY YOU WILL COME TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE YOU WILL VOLUNTEER AND WE WILL HAVE A LITTLE TALK SEE YOU THERE."**

Next was Zack who said _"Yo Tommy what the hell was you thinking that's right you didn't. What have we said about blowing up things, its bad enough you destroyed half the moon and don't say it was rookie fault you led the mission which means you should of stop them. But that was not what I was calling about you will come to where I work on Wednesday and you are taking over for a day and prepare for a beat up. So that was the Zack man and bye man I expect you at 7 am don't be late all i get to hit you twice as hard._

Next was Rocky and Adam they phoned together to save money,they said "**_M_****_an I cant believe you blew up an Island that's_**_ awesome, Rocky that's not why we are calling about idiot we are calling about his punishment.**Oh that's right we are combing our punishment which is *drum**_** roll*.**_Rocky get on with it *sigh* oh never mind. Rocky's is that you got to pay for every bit of food he has and then you have to have an eating competition with him afterwards you and I will spar and you will teach my students everything while we leave to have fun see you on Thursday."_

Next was Justin call he said** _"Man Tommy this is so awesome that you destroyed an Island but you promised that I would be with way that is not what I am talking about you know the rules when one of us does something stupid we punish them so you have to come to the collage where I have to try my experiments on you so see you on Friday."_**

Next was Aisha she said"Thomas James Oliver what was you doing blowing up an I get my hands on you, you will be to Washington where you will protest to save the environment and the way you will do this is a secret so goodbye see you on Saturday."

Next was Kat she said"**Thomas Oliver what was you thinking you will come to Hollywood on Sunday so we can have a little chat and be warned I have added more bricks to my handbag so don't make me mad bye Thomas.**

**Next was Billy he said "Solutions Thomas I heard from Trini that you put yourself in extreme danger by blowing up an Island which is theologically impossible since it would take millions of explosives and much money but then again you practically blew up the moon. You are lucky I could make it whole again. So I expect you on Aquitar the following Monday after Kat so I can experiment my newest inventions on you they ain't life threatening well they could be but I'm not sure. I got to go can wait to meet you again white falcon."**

******_After _****Billy **it was Tanya she said"Tommy I heard about your latest little adventure may I ask WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING . YOU WERE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T DIE AND YOU BETTER HOPE AFTER I FINISH SCREAMING AT YOU I CAN STILL you get back form Billy you are being teleported to where I am and there is some thing I need you to do so bye.  


******_And finally there was Kim the one he was dreading the most she started will sweet"Hi Handsome how are you are we still hanging out next week or will you have died blowing up another Island or not.I don't mind just tell me Just tell me when you do so I can plan your you want to die if not you got a funny way of showing it.I'm done Tommy I could not handle it if you die so don't call me bye Handsome._**

The first thing Tommy said was "Shit I have messed up,what do I to make it up to her."

Tommy thought for ages until he was so tired that he went to bed but it was not a peaceful night of sleep because he had nightmares of everything that happened to him and Kim.

* * *

_**Well hope you like it so far.I was going to make it a one shot but I am going to make it a two shot please tell me should I make this a series of it because I have some great plans tell me what you think.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
